Kisses and Killz
by Hope.Writer
Summary: Well this is a new story with a mix of Romance from an unsuspected couple and A new found killer in the hands of the world? Only time will tell how Rose handles the one girl who just may be superior.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all Well This is my new adventure! i deleted my last one for the simple reason that it was two cookie cutter. This ne is out of the box hopefully and I will be adding in some mayo hurdles. This down her is a sneak peak but more will come soon. PLEASE R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy characters nor the story this is based ff of. I do however own the plot and the new characters coming. **

**ENJOY MY LOVLIES3**

_*Flashback*_

I'm sitting in my room crying when he walks in.

"In sorry I didn't mean to call you that I swear." He looks on the verge of tears but that only makes this that much harder. I take a uneasy breath and will my voice to work. "This isn't t t go going t to work any mor more." I get out between sobs.

He looks heartbroken but I know deep down he feels the same. He must! He doesn't even put up a fight for me he just looks down in defeat. That lets me know I made the right choice but it doesn't mean it stops the pain. I feel like my heart was torn out and ripped in half. If I stay here any longer I will go back on what I said. So instead I bolt, I run as fast as my legs an carry and with each step I pray that a little sadness leaves with it. I run in the direction of Lissa's suite and when I get to the door I Stop abruptly in a way that even surprises myself. I can't go to her it will just stress her out and I doubt she will be so compassionate right now with all the darkness in the last is months she has become cold. Thinking about Liss and darkness I resized who could comfort me. I hastily reached for my new droid and called on of the numbers on speed dial. He picked up on the second ring and he sounded a little annoyed.

"Rose" he starts "I do no care how Vaslissa is doing. She dumped me and I am not going to try to win her back." sobbing still I Stayed silent rethinking talking to him.. "Rose are you crying?" ca can you c come to court t I w will wait b by the g gate." I was seriously begging but right now I didn't care. " Shh its okay Rosie see you I ten" with that he hung up and Sprinted to the gates. Unable to pull myself together enough to face the guard on duty I just collapsed at its side with silent years streaming down my face.

That was exactly one year ago today. Now after connecting over both of our sudden breakups me and Chris are best friends. While me and Dimitri are aqqauntices and Liss is well... my boss. I stopped being her royal guardian her about three months ago and she put me in charge of well every thing that had to do with guardians. It was just to Much for her to handle and I was happy to oblige! My job title is Head of guardians and novices but we just call it HGN. It gets pretty stressful at times but I have Christian and (surprisingly) Adrian to help me through it. Speaking of Adrian and Chris I was currently watching one of their many debates. Sigh.

"You two bicker like an old married couple" I snap at them while devouring my chocolate glazed donuts. "Feisty today huh little damphire" Adrian teased earning one of my signature death glares. "Is It that time of month again?" Christian adds not one to miss out on teasing me. "No just an anniversary I would rather forget" I try to sound neutral but I know my voice portrayed some of the hurt I was so strongly feeling. Truth be told I wanted to lay in bed all day and cry into a gallon of ice cream but that was a big no no for my job. "Oh Rosie" Christians voice was thick with compassion and he pulled me into a comforting hug. I gotta admit when he held me I felt safe. Damn I felt happy. We sat their for a While (longer then necessary) and it was not until Adrian clears his throat loudly that I remembered we were I public. Blushing I pulled away and looked at Adrian in embarrassment. He just shot me a "we are going to have a talk about that later" look and went back to eating his breakfast.

_later that day_

I came home from a long and excruciatingly boring day of meetings to find Chris and Adrian in my room with a HUGE tub of I've cream and like 30 movies. The sight of them standing in as my "girl friends" made me smile considering I had very few and they had all left court. "So Little Dmaphir tear jerker or horror film?" Adrian says holding up two movies. "HORROR FILM!" I scream eyeing what looks to be nightmare on elm street. "That a girl" cheers Adrian as we gather around my flat screen T.v watching and passing around a big bottle of vodka.

On that note the night went by accordingly in a mix of drunken sobs a marathon of movies that made even me squeal a bit and a long talk it out session. Never in a million years would I have expected this to be my sorry reality but as much as it pained me to admit it I loved my boys and would not have it any other way. My last thoughts reflected as much as I passed out from a mix of over exertion and alchohal.

I awoke with a massive hangover and the feeling of someone stirring beneath me. I opened my eyes reluctantly and figured out I was basically sleeping on top of Chris. God he looked so cute when he slept. "Hathaway did you just call him cute?" a voice screams in my head. Oh ya that's another thing I forgot to mention me and Adrian are now bonded! It all happened three months ago after a massive stirogi I attack at court. I became overwhelmed while protecting him and Adrian watched me die. Thankfully someone killed my attacker before could joind the red eye club but I was too far gone. Adrian had to bring me back and with it our bond came to me to. Unlike me and Lissa's bond it's a two way... Sort of. We can hear each others thoughts when we listen and can talk to each other in our heads but we cant see the others emotions our get into the others head which is okay with me! I really don't need Adrian's sex life in my head.. "Hello rose we need to talk about this!" his voice in my head again. "outside now." I demand. We walk out of the apartment the three of us share and into the hall. "Soooo.." he starts awkwardly "you got the hots for flame boy?" "No!" I whisper-yell as a knee jerk reaction. "Well I don't know.. Maybe?" did I like Chris? I mean he was cute and funny an always their for me but he was CHRISTIAN for christs sake. "I see your aura when your around him rose. It's as bright as the sun. Actually it competes neck in neck with you and Belikovs old aura's." I just looked down, feeling like a kid with their hand caught I a cookie jar.

"Awh little damphir don't be embarrassed because his aura is exactly the same!" Before I could process this a voice came from the doorway. "So you guys talking bout me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all I'm back with the first real chapter to this story! WOOHOO! **

**Discalaimer:**

**ME: chrissy be a doll and do it for me?(;**

**Chris: no.**

**Me: i will map you then bitch!**

**Chris: Hope does not own The characters other than Rayne nor the plot this is from... Damn you.**

**Me:heehee(:**

I felt my heart stop in my chest as my anxiety hot the better of me. DID HE HEAR? Does he know... A blush starts forming on my cheeks but I immediately throw up my (amazing If you ask me) guardian mask. With the emotions off my face I manage to calm my nerves enough so they won't show in my voice. "Naw Pyro getting a pretty big head huh?" I say smirking up at him. Embarrassment flashes through his features but is immediately mask by his snarky attitude. "That would be you Ro!" he says with a chuckle as he turns to walk back into the apartment. With my heart still going a million miles per hour and sigh I relief that he didn't hear and disappointment that he didn't know how I felt... A voice cut through my thought snapping me back into cruel reality. "Come on Lil d we are training today"

Grumbling about training with this god damned headache I painfully stood and trudge back into the flat. You see Me, Adrian, and Chris all moved here after getting forcefully kicked out of the palace by Liss, And thanks to Adrian's inheritance and my salary we manage a huge 4 bedroom 3 bath loft In court. Jogging to my room, I threw on an electric green workout bra with a black mesh and a matching green pair of sofe's. After pulling my hair up into a tight high bun I looked in the mirror satisfied. Damn I look hot in anything. When I got down to the gym I found Adrian and Cris already stretching. Stopping the the doorway I admired Cristions body.. His new found muscles were not huge like Dimitri's just toned, his silky black hair fell in his face in a cute way that none of Adrians "products" could accomplish. His icy blue eyes seemed to bore into your soul and yet also held so much kindness.. He was hot. Turning around quickly I didn't have time to stop staring and he met my gaze. Busted! I thought. "Seeing something you like Rosie?" Usually I would make some rude remark back, but right now I wasn't even sure my voice worked so I just glared at him desperately hoping he couldn't see through me. "Wanna spar?" I challenge desperate to change the topic. "Sure" he agreed happily and walked over to the mat. You see now that Liss was queen there was a defense magic program in every school ,and Chris was head of it. Now that it was excepted we practiced in the guardian gym every morning. Though there were a few people around at all time we had a special room to practice considering I recently found some.. Interesting powers of being shadow kissed... again, and was not ready to share them with the world quite yet.

Turning to face him I called some of the darkness from Adrian and felt cold power slip down my arms onto my fingertips were it looked as if a thunder storm had settled in my palms, with misty black wisps curling in my hand and electricity cackling through them. "Chris first, I want an offensive attack!" Shouted Adrian and immediately I had a decent sized fire ball coming at my head. Making a shield out of the darkness I deflected the first fire ball, then the second and third. Next He built a wall of flame and sent it at me with all the force he could muster, using darkness as i blanket it warred harmlessly past. Seeing that as my que I made a ball of energy the size of my fist and chucked it at his chest knowing he would deflect it with fiery hands. Quickly forming a plan I threw two more, one at his stomach and one at his head at his head. Both coming at him he was left with a choice and as i suspected he deflected the one aimed at his head leaving his chest wide open. The impact of the energy sent him flat on the mat an I immediately put him in a cage like dome of electricity. "WOOHOO! GO ROSIE!" Cheered Adrian who had been Enthralled with our little scrimmage. "Always the loud one" I mutter and look over to see Adrian grinning like a crazed soccer mom. "Just being some support lil damphire, maybe next time u guys can do it shirts against skins... If you now what I mean..." he throws me a wink and I am quick to retaliate "gees if u wanted to see Christie topless so bad u could have just asked" I threw a wink back and suddenly Adrian got a mischievous grin. "wrong move." I heard in my head and then he called out loud enough for Chris to hear "oh no Rosie Im pretty sure that would be you, considering where your mind went with him this morning." I paled. He did NOT just go their. "run." I thought and he did. But before he could make it out the gym door he was pinned to the ceiling by darkness. "You want to apologize now?" I yelled up to him. "NO I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!" He screamed Back. That's it I dropped my net and he started falling pretty fast towards the Mat and I caught him again with it when he was barley 6 inches from the floor. "How bout now?" I said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "IM SORRY FUCK OKAY?" "Okay." I laugh at him and drop in the rest of the way. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt and It wasn't until I heard "rose let me up and stop tryin to make Adrian shit himself cuz u find me sexy!" that I snapped out of it. Oh damn. " just for that" I say in a singsongy voice "I am leaving." I smirk and walk out leaving to very stressed out looking boys on the gym floor yelling.

L_ater that same day_ I was lounging at the head I the table in one of the courts dull, gray meeting rooms listening to Eddie give his monthly report in progress with our new security program at none other then St. Vlads.

Bored I glanced around the room at my 10 closest advisors while letting my mind wander aimlessly. Realizing I hadn't seen if they were all here I did a mental role call as I looked through them. Me, Alberta, Mikhail, Eddie, Adrian, Chris, my third in command which was a young guardian named Josh, Stan who was a surprisingly great worker though a horrible teacher the two Rogers twins Scott and James who I had become close with over the last 6 months, and "gulp" Dimitri. Yes the Russian god who broke my heart and put me through hell. As much as it pained me to admit, we would have never ended up together. We were just to different! I was the girl wit to much to say and he was the boy with to little. I needed someone who understood me. Someone like Christian? My subconscious mind asked.

No I mentally scolded myself he was not interested in that type of relationship no matter what Adrian said.

I was sulking over my empty love life when suddenly a slight ruckus was rising outside. I strained my ears and could faintly hear a feminine voice speaking urgently to my guards standing post outside.

"I must go in! If your leader is in their I need to be their! I need answers sir and you are standing in the way!" "no one is allowed past this point set up a meating the guard said coldly. That a boy! I thought silently cheering him on. "sir I believe you are being difficult take a nap." *silence* suddenly a soft thud hit the ground outside, and I very pretty girl walked in feverent wit anxiety.

I had barley seen her when suddenly I felt the way to familiar sensation of being pulled into another's head. Dammit! I thought I had gotten past this I thought and suddenly the world opened up in a new way. I was Adrian Ivashkov and I was staring at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was slightly shorter then me and stood at about 5'11 with long arms and legs you would have mistaken her for a mori except like me she had a fair amounts of curves amplifying her frame. The girl looked up at me (Adrian) and his heart stopped. She had deep Brown eyes that were almost black and milk chocolate hair with natural honey highlight that cascaded down to her sun kissed waist. Her heart shaped face seemed cold but her eyes held so much warmth and kindness it made me want to melt. She looked at Rose and started to speak in a perfectly sing dingy voice that I could listen to forever... Wait I AM Rose! I think and snap myself out of his head. Im sorry what? I said- she was cut off by an angry looking Alberta screaming in another language tht sounded somewhat like the little Romanian I had heard... "Rayne? Mort ta! cum este posibil acest lucru? Visez?"

"Nu Im mama asa si asa pare rău că am plecat. Nu am putut confrunta cu tot mai mult. Anika ma salvat, dar a murit în proces şi am plecat."

" în cazul în care ai fost copilul meu?"

"În jurul valorii de mama, voi explica tot de tine la o dată dacă este în regulă. putem reconecta mai târziu."

The girl suddenly turned to me with a wary expression and thrust her hand

Forward,Alberta "Rayne Petrov but you can call me Rainie boss chick." She said with a smirk. "Rose Hathaway." I say back with a grin on my face, I think imma like this girl...

**Well there ya go! a special thanks to my first reviewer Ozeras buffy. Have a great night! And p.s. I will translate that later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all hope here! This is a short one purely o show that part from Raynes point of view. More to come soon! have a great day guys!**

_Rpov: _I drove up to the looming gates of court. Chilling my bright red Audi singing along to the tune of some random song on the radio. It felt so... Normal to be like this and to have no cares, if only it were reality. Flashing my card as I drive by I was ushered into the complex and quickly parked my car in a secluded area. Time to see the boss bitch. I thought Smugly. I hadn't been summoned or Checked on in awhile which was rare but she knew the gig was going to take awhile. Two years one month and eight days. One thousand five hundred and eighty strogi dead and yet here I am coming in as usual. That last mission was very broad even for her she simply handed me a paper with three words on it Turkey, Italy, Egypt. All of the huge hide outs there are gone now. My long mission was finally complete. I went to our secret room and turned on my radar. Willing for Queen Tatiana I reached out and called her to me. Five minutes past and she was still not here. Ten. I tried harder and excerpted all my magic willing her to come and suddenly a ghost darted in front of me. Damn how did it get through my walls I thought as I started to pull them up until I noticed who it was. Queenie beotch was floating there with empty eyes. Well shit this ruins things.. I thought to myself. "Hey point me to wear I need to meet my new boss and get some info? I ask casually as if its a normal thing to see your dead boss in front of you Watching as she floats down the hall sadly, I follow starting to feel a headache from keeping her here. It was hell but eventually she pointed to a door with one guard standing out front. "Thanks Exqueenie" I said and shot her a 100 watt grin. "Have fun on the other side!" I waved and set her back placing my walls up firmly. Time to get to business.

"Hello sir I must see my boss so scuze me!" I say pushing by him and flashing my card. "No can do missy your gonna have to wait!" Now he has done it to himself. "I must go in! If your leader is in their I need to be their! I need answers sir and you are standing in the way!" I used a pleading an persuasive voice that excreted my authority. "no one is allowed past this point set up a meeting" the guard said coldly. Channeling my power I look him straight in the eye "sir I believe you are being difficult take a nap." suddenly he was out and feel down in a dead sleep at my feet. Smiling to myself I opened the huge mahogany door and walked in like I owned the place. Cuz hey I need to show who is the badass here. Marching in I do a quick scan of the room. They seemed

To be in a meeting and all looking at me. I could take them all in seconds. At the head of the table stood an exotic looking girl almost oozing with leadership. She seemed professional yet personal and held an amused expression on my entrance. All of the sudden she blanked out completely leaving a shell of a person. And if that was weird enough her aura completely left other than a Small hint of pink saying she was alive.

Wtf? Oh well I walked right up to her and held out a hand, "good morning lady I need answers and you have them may we talk?" No respond from her. Hell no recognition any thing existed! This was creepy. "Lady?" I ask questioningly and just like that her aura came back blazing and she stuttered trying to catch up.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked clearly embarrassed, "I said-" I started only to be cut off by an older woman who had looked like she had seen a ghost. In rapid Romanian she began to scream at me. "Rayne? Your dead! how is this possible? Am I dreaming?" she was talking more to herself and then like a bucket of ice water crashing down on me I recognized her. DAMN IT. Realizing I owed we an explanation I faced her in shame. "No mom Im so so sorry I left. I couldn't face it all any more. Anika saved me but died in the process and I left." shock registered on her face followed by pure joy that mimicked my own. "where have you been my baby?" she whispered to me. Realizing I still had to address every one I ended our little reunion reluctantly "Around mother, I will explain to all of you at once if that is okay. we can reconnect later." turning back to the lady I stuck out my hand, "Alberta Rayne Petrov but you can call me Rainie boss chick." It felt weird saying my first name and by the shock on her face I knew I had made the right decision. Time to come back from the dead. "Rose Hathaway" she said with a grin hmm I think this is gonna turn out a little differently then expected.


End file.
